Merry Christmas, Good Night
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Atsushi membantu Kyouka menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta malam Natal ini, lalu keduanya berpisah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal / "bad at summary / AU / for event #RomanceFI2019


"Yang ini di taruh di sini?"

"Yak! Di situ!"

"Baiklah ..."

Hiasan berbentuk bola warna-warni itu digantung di bagian tengah pohon pinus. Nakajima Atsushi memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengambil lagi beberapa hiasan bola dari dalam kotak. Izumi Kyouka kembali tak lama kemudian. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menadah tangannya, meminta beberapa hiasan bolanya untuk dipasang lagi. Namun Atsushi menggeleng.

"Istirahat dulu," ucapnya, "nanti lanjut lagi."

"Aku tidak selemah itu," balas Kyouka bosan, "ayolah—aku juga mau ikut menghias pohon ini."

"Kyouka-chan ..." Atsushi menatap manik langit malam Kyouka dalam. Pemuda itu tahu kalau Kyouka memang keras kepala, dan akan sedikit sulit untuk membujuknya istirahat barang sebentar saja.

"Aku mau ikut."

"Kalau begitu bolanya tidak kuberi, ya?"

"..."

Kyouka sedikit mendengus kecil. Sambil menggumamkan kata, "Baiklah," gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa dekat pohon pinus yang akan lanjut dihias Atsushi.

Atsushi, sambil menghias pohon pinus, sesekali memperhatikan Kyouka. Gadis itu terlihat menutup mulutnya sembari terbatuk kecil sesekali. Melihatnya membuat Atsushi sedikit menghela napas.

**~o~**

**Merry Christmas, Good Night**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Pair: Atsushi x Kyouka**

**For event #RomanceFI2019**

**[little note: iya, saya tau kalo Natal udah lewat dari kapan hari dan sekarang musimnya White Day, tapi saya lebih miih tema ini :'v**

**Btw ini AU ya :v]**

**DLDR**

**~o~**

Atsushi selesai menghias pohon pinus di ruang depan itu pada siang itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas, lantas melirik Kyouka yang tadi masih duduk di sofa—oh, gadis itu sudah tertidur sekarang. Pelan-pelan Atsushi mendekat ke arah gadis itu, lalu membungkuk di hadapannya dan memperhatikannya.

Wajah gadis itu tampak sedikit pucat—ia sedang sakit, dan sakitnya bukan hanya sekedar flu atau demam ringan. Leukimia, dan harusnya Kyouka masih ada di rumah sakit sekarang, sedang berteman dengan alat-alat kemoterapi dan segala tetek bengeknya. Namun gadis itu memaksa untuk pulang. Ingin menikmati malam natalnya dengan orang-orang tercinta, katanya.

Entah sampai kapan Kyouka akan bertahan, Atsushi tidak tahu.

Atsushi perlahan beranjak. Sejenak ia mengusap surai biru gelap milik Kyouka sebelum beranjak ke dapur—ia belum memasak, dan harus cepat karena teman-teman mereka juga akan datang ke sini untuk ikut menikmati malam Natal bersama mereka.

~o~

"Aduh, gula di mana ya ..."

Atsushi lupa kalau ia berada di rumah Kyouka sekarang. Pemuda itu sedikit panik karena tidak bisa menemukan gula di manapun. Mau membangunkan Kyouka untuk sekedar menanyakan letak bumbu manis itu juga rasanya tidak tega, maka mau tidak mau Atsushi membongkar dapur sembari mencari-cari gula tersebut.

"Butuh sesuatu?"

Atsushi terlonjak, sontak berbalik. Dilihatnya sosok gadis bersurai biru gelap tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dari belakang. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia di sini?

"K-kyouka-chan ..."

"Mencari apa?"

"I-itu, gula—aku benar-benar lupa kalau ini bukan rumahku ..."

"Oh ..."

Kyouka berjalan ke sebuah rak yang terletak di dekat pintu, lalu mengambil sebuah toples kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Atsushi. "Sengaja kutaruh di sana, di sini semutnya lebih banyak," ujarnya.

"O-oh ..." Atsushi tersenyum kaku, "t-terima kasih, Kyouka-chan."

Kyouka hanya mengangguk. "Boleh aku ikut memasak?"

Atsushi diam sebentar, sedikit mengamati Kyouka untuk memastikan kalau keadaan gadis itu masih baik-baik saja—pemuda itu masih was-was, takut Kyouka kelelahan dan berakhir dengan tubuh nge-drop. Namun kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Boleh, kok," ucapnya.

Memasak bukan hal yang terlalu menguras tenaga, kan?

Kyouka melangkah ke arah lemari pendingin. Gadis itu sedikit menoleh pada Atsushi sejenak seraya bertanya, "Apa yang harus kubuat?"

"Terserahmu saja," Atsushi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yang lain sukanya apa?"

"Em ... etto ... banyak, sih—selera mereka beda semua, tapi kita samakan saja masakannya."

Kyouka mangut-mangut. Dirinya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin, lalu melangkah ke samping Atsushi dan ikut memasak di sana.

~o~

Lagi-lagi Atsushi menemukan Kyouka terbatuk kala mereka sedang bersih-bersih rumah. Pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak, lantas meraih pelan sapu yang dipegang gadis itu.

"Kyouka-chan, istirahat dulu," pinta Atsushi pelan.

Kyouka menggeleng.

"Nanti saja."

"Kyouka-chan—"

"Aku masih kuat, kok."

Atsushi kembali menghela napas. Kyouka memang keras kepala, dan melawannya itu sulit. Maka pemuda itu mengembalikan sapu yang diambilnya tadi pada sang pemilik, lalu berkata, "Tapi kalau sudah lelah, istirahat, ya?"

Kyouka mengangguk saja.

Keduanya baru selesai membersihkan rumah pada sore hari. Atsushi terduduk di sofa, agak lelah. Kyouka pergi sebentar ke dapur, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Ini," Kyouka menyodorkan botol itu sambil mengambil tempat di samping Atsushi.

"A-ah—terima kasih ..."

Atsushi meneguk air dari botol itu—segar rasanya, sebab sudah bekerja menyiapkan ini-itu dengan Kyouka tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa ada sesuatu yang menyandar di bahunya. Atsushi menoleh, lantas menemukan Kyouka menyandari kepalanya sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kumohon biarkan aku di sini dulu," pinta gadis itu pelan.

Atsushi hanya mengangguk—toh, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali selama Kyouka merasa nyaman.

"Ah, ya ..."

"Hmm?" Kyouka melirik. "Ada apa?"

"Itu, aku mau bertanya ..." Atsushi menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar, "kenapa kamu mau mengadakan pesta Natal?"

Atsushi ingat kalau yang mengusulkan acara ini adalah Kyouka. Gadis itu mengutarakan usulannya ketika Atsushi dan teman-teman semasa SMA mereka menjenguk Kyouka yang hari itu masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Mereka setuju-setuju saja—apa lagi kalau pesta itu diadakan di rumah Kyouka sendiri. Atsushi menawarkan diri untuk membantu—ia tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyouka, dan memilih untuk membantu gadis itu menyiapkan ini-itu untuk pesta Natalnya.

Yang Atsushi herankan adalah ajakan itu. Atsushi tahu betul kalau Kyouka adalah tipe orang yang benci keramaian—pesta pasti ramai, kan?

"Hanya ingin saja," ucap Kyouka datar.

"Ah, begitu ..."

"Juga ... aku ingin kita semua punya kenangan manis."

Atsushi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

~o~

"Lama tidak jumpa, minna~"

"Kita baru saja bertemu saat menjenguk Kyouka waktu itu, idiot."

"Ehehe~"

"Minna, mari masuk," Atsushi tersenyum hangat ketika menyambut teman-teman semasa SMAnya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyouka.

Ketujuh orang itu mulai memasuki rumah Kyouka. Atsushi menuntun mereka untuk pergi ke ruang depan, tempat pesta Natal tahun ini akan diadakan.

"Kyouka-chan, mereka sudah datang," Atsushi tersenyum ceria pada Kyouka yang duduk di sofa ruang depan.

Kyouka hanya tersenyum kecil, lantas melempar senyumnya juga pada para teman-temannya. "Selamat datang."

"Kyouka-chaaaannn!" Naomi langsung menerjang gadis bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Jangan beringas gitu, Naomi," Juunichirou ikut melangkah masuk.

Yosano menghampiri Kyouka yang masih dipeluk Naomi. Agak khawatir ia bertanya, "Kamu benar-benar sudah baikan kan, Kyouka?"

Kyouka mengangguk. "Iya, Yosano-san."

Atsushi hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan dari dekat meja.

"Minna, aku bawa rum, lho," Dazai mengeluarkan sebuah botol rum dari tasnya sambil terkekeh kecil, "ada yang mau minum?"

Kunikida sontak menggeplak kepala pemuda itu. "Kenapa bawa alkohol sih, idiot?!"

Lagi, Dazai terkekeh.

~o~

"Bersulang!"

Kesembilan orang yang merupakan teman dekat sejak SMA itu tertawa sedikit setelah bersulang. Oh iya, apa ada yang ingat saat Kunikida menggeplak kepala Dazai karena membawa rum? Sekarang pemuda itu malah ikut meminumnya bersama Dazai dan Yosano.

Kyouka hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dari sofa sambil memegang gelas berisi jus. Atsushi tanpa sengaja melihatnya ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Kenji dan Ranpo, kemudian izin pergi sebentar dan segera menemui Kyouka.

"Hai," sapa Atsushi sambil mengambil tempat di samping Kyouka.

Gadis itu melirik sedikit. Ia tidak menjawab, namun Atsushi tahu kalau Kyouka tidak keberatan pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kamu ... menikmati semua ini?" tanya Atsushi hangat.

Agak lama Kyouka terdiam, sebelum gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya ..."

"Ah, baguslah ..."

Kemudian keduanya diam. Kyouka asyik memperhatikan teman-temannya, sementara Atsushi justru memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyouka. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menoleh.

"Ya ...?"

"E-eh ...?" Atsushi sejenak terdiam. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pemuda itu sontak melepas genggamannya dari tangan si gadis. "M-maafkan aku!"

Kyouka—di luar dugaan Atsushi—hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah ..." ucapnya.

Sejenak gadis itu melirik ke arah jendela, lalu menoleh ke arah Atsushi. "Nee ..."

"Ya?"

"Ayo keluar."

Atsushi diam sejenak. Maniknya menatap Kyouka dengan tatapan sedikit tidak yakin. "Keluar?"

Kyouka mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku kuat, kok."

Atsushi menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah," ucapnya, "ayo keluar."

~o~

Salju belum turun saat itu. Atsushi dan Kyouka duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah si gadis sambil menatap langit. Lagi-lagi Kyouka menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Atsushi—yang mana hal itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh yang punya bahu, hanya saja Atsushi merasa ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu kali ini.

"Nee ..."

Atsushi menoleh. "Ya?"

"Menurutmu, kapan salju akan turun?" tanya Kyouka pelan sambil memainkan ujung pakaiannya.

"Em ... entahlah ..." Atsushi hanya mengangkat bahu, "tapi biasanya mereka turun pada malam Natal, kan?"

Kyouka mangut-mangut. "Kalau suatu hari aku harus tertidur selamanya ... aku ingin tertidur tepat setelah salju pertama turun," gumamnya.

"E-eh ...?"

"Itu indah, kan?" si gadis bertanya lagi.

Atsushi tidak menjawab.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Firasat pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ada hal yang tidak beres dari Kyouka. Entah kenapa dadanya juga mulai terasa sakit.

Kyouka meliriknya, hanya beberapa detik, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepala di bahu Atsushi. "Kalau memang sudah waktuku, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Lamunan Atsushi terbuyar. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada Kyouka. "Aku akan sedih—yang lain juga pasti akan begitu," kemudian rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Atsushi tidak tahu kenapa.

Kyouka diam sejenak. "Begitu ..."

Atsushi diam, namun kemudian pemuda itu kembali bersuara. "Kyouka-chan ... kenapa ...?"

"... entahlah," Kyouka menatap langit, "aku ... hanya takut. Aku masih ingin di sini, dengan kalian, denganmu. Tapi ... justru karena takut itu ... aku jadi membayangkan seseorang yang pergi tepat setelah salju pertama turun ..."

Kemudian Kyouka terbatuk. Gadis itu refleks menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan agar batuknya tidak bertambah parah. Atsushi tersentak.

"K-kyouka-chan—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kyouka mengembuskan napas, "selama Atsushi di sini, aku ... akan baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi aku bukan dokter ... d-dan juga—"

Kyouka menggeleng. "Atsushi selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku suka saat kamu berada di dekatku, membuatku selalu merasa aman sekaligus nyaman ..." kemudian gadis itu terbatuk lagi. Atsushi semakin panik.

"Kyouka—"

Belum selesai Atsushi berucap, tangan Kyouka sudah menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis pada Atsushi, lalu menadah tangannya yang bebas ke depan.

"Lihat ..." ucapnya, "salju pertama ..."

Atsushi sontak mengadah. Benar, salju sudah mulai turun. Sekilas terdengar suara-suara gaduh—karena girang melihat salju akhirnya turun—dari dalam rumah. Saat itu juga Atsushi merasa bahunya yang disandari Kyouka mulai memberat.

Pemuda itu menoleh perlahan. Kedua iris sewarna langit malam milik Kyouka tertutup, seolah tertidur. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Atsushi tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Tangan Atsushi perlahan mulai merengkuh Kyouka. Erat, namun lembut. Tanpa sadar air bening mengalir dari manik violet si surai perak.

**~end~**

**Oke, jadi sebenernya, saia udah mikir banyak pair buat event ini (dan temanya juga beda-beda). TachiGin, terus Chuufem!Aku, terus MomoHana (Den-O), terus Midofem!Taka (Kurobas), terus balik lagi ke Chuufem!Aku, hingga akhirnya nyasar ke AtsuKyou.**

**Jujur diriku pengen bikin yg hurt romance (padahal ga bisa bikin hurt wkwkwk), tapi nggak ada yg ngena dari sekian pair yg sempat kecetus tadi (selain Chuufem!Aku, yg itu aku gak tau gimana mau ngasih ending dan sekarang draftnya entah mau kuapain), hingga akhirnya inget pair ini dan nyoba bikin (iya, aku tau kalo Natal dah lama lewat, sekarang dah White Day, tapi ku lebih milih tema yg ini :'v)**

**Masih belum telat buat ikut eventnya kan?**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
